harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hera Antaeus (MP series)
Hera Antaeus '''was born in April 30th, 1958 in America. She attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was in the Wampus House. When she graduated in 1975, she joined the Auror Office. She married her husband, Cassian Potter, in 1980. They had their first child together, Lorcan Potter, in 1983. In 1996, when the Crow War began, Antaeus was a field operative for the Auror Office and was a mole. In 2000, Antaeus was caught as a traitor to the Corvicus Covenant and was tortured, despite being pregnant. She would eventually escape and steal an artifact her handler wanted her to get. She delivered the object to her handler, prompting the Battle of Ilvermorny in which Antaeus killed the leader of the Corvicus Covenant, Madigan Stewart. Later that year, Antaeus gave birth to Maia Potter in Vermont. She was offered a position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor alongside her husband, and she accepted. Biography Childhood Antaeus was born in 1958 to two Unspeakables who would later be forcibly recruited into the Corvicus Covenant. She attended Ilvermorny in 1969, and was Sorted into Wampus. It is known that she attended school the same year as her husband, and her school years overlapped with those of the future Headmaster, Agilbert Fontaine. She did well enough in school to qualify for Auror training. She graduated in 1975. Adulthood Auror Office Antaeus immediately qualified for Auror training in 1975, and passed through the ranks quickly. She remained at the Auror Office throughout the 1980s. She married Cassian Potter in 1980, and chose to keep her surname for career reasons. In 1983, she gave birth to her first child, Lorcan Potter. She changed dramatically upon being a mother, although she remained an active member of the top Auror squad. Covert Operations In 1996, when the Crow War began, Antaeus was promoted to a covert operative because of her parents' involvement in the covenant. She left her son and husband alone at Ilvermorny for long periods of time, and bought a home in Hecate Heights, so her family would not be further endangered by her activities. Early in the year 2000, after she reported the genetic experiments being conducted by Circe Steward, she was charged by her handler, Merlyn Fontaine, to steal the prized notebook of Steward's. Around the same time, Antaeus discovered she was pregnant, as did the rest of the covenant. Her cover was blown in the April of 2000, close to her birthday. She was captured and tortured, before being turned over to Steward, who used her for a genetic experiment on her baby. Because of Salem Blackwood, a friend of hers in the Corvicus Covenant, Antaeus convinced him to switch sides and help her steal the notebook. Fontaine designated their meeting place at Ilvermorny, but the two escapees were being tracked by the Covenant. This led to the Battle of Ilvermorny. Antaeus helped the students and professors defend the home while Fontaine hid the book. In a climactic battle, Antaeus killed the leader, Madigan Steward, causing the Covenant to retreat and the war to end. Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor While Antaeus got sicker during her pregnancy, she was offered the opportunity to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when she was well again. In October, she gave birth to Maia Potter, and in December came to her new job. However, her illness continued post-pregnancy, and was a major concern of her husband's. Despite this, she gained a reputation as one of the strictest teachers at Ilvermorny and as one of the most knowledgeable. Personality and Traits Hera Antaeus had long red hair that was often frizzy and tangled. She dressed in all-black leather for mobility and armor. She had a long scar stretching from her left temple to roughly the center of her chin. Her dark blue eyes had what her daughter would call "a permanently feral expression." Antaeus was a passionate witch who loved fiercely and deeply. She could be strict with her students and make difficult choices for her children and for the sake of the war. But she loved her husband and children with a softness that she gave to no one else. She was a loyal friend to Merlyn Fontaine, and was capable of great acts of kindness and cruelty alike. Skills and Abilities Being an auror, Hera Antaeus was a skilled witch with many strong abilities. * '''Dueling- Antaeus was a strong duelist, able to hold her own against the most powerful dark warlock of her era, and even surpassing him. * 'Defense Against the Dark Arts-'''as an Auror, covert operative, and professor of the subject, Antaeus was knowledgeable in the subject, and considered more applicable than the previous professor. Relationships Family Parents Antaeus did not have a close relationship with her parents, especially after their forced recruitment into the Corvicus Covenant. She did not keep close contact with her paternal or maternal families, especially after her parents' deaths. Children Lorcan Potter Antaeus loved her firstborn son, Lorcan. She changed into a more caring and compassionate individual for him. However, because she saw the bigger picture and realized she needed to remain an operative in the war, their relationship became more tumultuous. After the Battle of Ilvermorny, Lorcan chose to leave and become an Auror, and Antaeus did give him the Hecate Heights house. However, the damage was done. They were in contact very little, and he only began opening up to her when he was engaged to Mina Snowy Owl. Maia Potter Antaeus loved her daughter, and was around for her more because she knew a terrible secret about the child's. Condition that only her husband and Merlyn Fontaine knew about. Antaeus felt guilty for how her actions negatively impacted her second child, and is especially gentle and lenient with her because of these regrets. Lovers Cassian Potter Antaeus and Potter were. In the same year at school although they were in different houses. As adults, they came to love each other because they were what the other needed. Antaeus married Potter in 1980 and three years later they had their first child. Occasionally their marriage was strained during the war, but eventually they came to reconcile their differences enough to have a surprise child in 2000. Their priorities and relationship changed after the war, but the were closer than ever. Their relationship had been tested, and they chose each other. Friends Merlyn Fontaine Antaeus and Fontaine were from different generations, but they cared about each other deeply. They began their friendship during the war, when the young and newly-married Fontaine became Antaeus's handler after her last one died. Fontaine and Antaeus remained close, and their friends were close with each other as well. Appearances * Maia Potter and the Unicorn Secret ''(first appearance) Category:Females Category:Professors Category:Ilvermorny staff Category:Wampuses Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Ilvermorny Category:MP universe Category:Wizards Category:Aurors Category:Mothers Category:Potter family